Never Say Never
by Oxymoronics
Summary: Arthur and Merlin are polar opposites. One's the future King of Camelot, and the other is nothing more than a servant. The most unlikely pair? You can never say never until it's too late to turn back the time. ArthurxMerlin
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Can I first just say a mahoosive thank you to everyone that's commented and favourited? I can't tell you how overwhelmed I am that so many people like what I do. It makes writing so much more enjoyable knowing others are also enjoying it :D **

**Back on topic, ****I found this fic I started writing a while ago on one of the old computers and thought I may as well post in, hoping to get some sort of inspiration to continue with it from you guys. **

**I'll let you make your own opinions, so merely enjoy. **

**p.s in case anyone cares, the title of this fic is from _Never Say Never_ by _The Fray_ - gorgeous song btw. :)  
**

**Disclaimer - as much as I'd love to own _Bradley James_ or_ Colin Morgan_, alas, I merely own a computer and overactive imagination *_wistful sigh_* :(  
**

* * *

Never Say Never

**_Prologue_**

_Don't let me go,_

_Don't let me go...  
_

Rain fell in rivulets from the sky; unforgiving and harsh in their temperament, they pounded relentlessly.

Currently under siege, kneeling in the middle of the cobbled street, was a man with a look in his eyes too serious to be called a boy despite his youthful appearance. His broad shoulders shook with every breath in a way that appeared to be from the cold, but was down to the complete despair that wracked his body.

A boy, dark haired and almost comical looking in comparison to the man hovering above him, lay still as a large hand, more suited to wielding a sword, gently caressed his cheek.

"Merlin." The name, like a prayer, fell from his lips.

Silence.

The boy remained immobile.

As if this lack of response had confirmed what he already knew, and as though his body could no longer bear the weight of his grief, he collapsed his head onto the boy's chest, hands clinging tightly to him as though he was the lifejacket keeping him from sinking.

"Merlin." He repeated, voice cracking, the undertone of agony resounding strong "Don't leave me. You can't leave me." Shaking the fragile body within his hands, it wasn't until a voice broke him out of his reverie, he realised how much force he'd been using.

"Sire, you have to hurry!" A face, vaguely familiar but at this point unimportant, blurred into his vision.

He could feel the weight of Merlin within his arms, no longer a comfort.

"Sire!" The voice repeated placing a hand on Arthur's shoulder until he felt he was suffocating under the grasp.

"WHAT?" Arthur shoved the hand aside, gripping tighter to Merlin as if he might protect him from his newfound vulnerabilities.

"They're coming." The voice broke on the last word, leaving them again in silence.

"I don't care." The prince replied quietly, a contrast to his earlier exclamation, uncaring of the sound of horses approaching.

"They're coming Arthur. They'll show no mercy this time." Arthur laughed, a mocking a cruel sound, not even an echo remained of his past self.

"Let them come," His gaze fell upon the boy within his arms "I am no longer afraid." Taking Merlin's fragile face within his large hands, he placed a final kiss upon his lips, savoring the warmth that still lingered there.

Wiping a tear drop that landed on his face, he stood.

"But sire-" Wielding his sword, thunder in his eyes, he turned to face the coming troupes and prepared for vengeance.

"Leave me!" The servant, wide eyed, looked back and forth between the two as if trying to decide which more of a danger was.

When Arthur heard rapid footfalls behind him, he knew he'd decided.

Taking one last look at Merlin for courage, he whispered the words he'd never been brave enough to say "_I love you."_

The rain continued to fall.

* * *

**A.N: Sorry, the next part is longer! :D**

**x**


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Thank you for such a positive response for the prologue :D I'm really glad you all enjoyed it. Hopefully, I should get some more inspiration for this story soon otherwise this may be the last chapter for a while! Anyway, without further ado, Never Say Never, Chapter One. **

**Disclaimer - Again, I unfortunatly do not own... *Cries***

* * *

Chapter One

_Picture, you're the king of everything  
Far as the eye can see under your command  
_

Its official; Merlin hated his job.

"And don't forget that foot massage you promised me!" He watched as Arthur grinned audaciously, raising a boot as if to reinforce what he'd said.

Correction, he **loathed** it.

"Yes sire. Heaven forbid I should forget the needs of your feet when there's a country that needs running." Arthur patted Merlin's head in a way he found _extremely_ condescending.

"Good to see you finally have your priorities sorted," Merlin almost resisted rolling his eyes as he continued to polish the Prince's armor.

Merlin Emrys, wielder of powerful magic, polished armor for a living.

Talk about wasted talents.

"You missed a spot," Shooting Arthur a scathing glare, he turned his attention back to the task at hand, silently cursing the stupid law on usage of magic.

If he could use his powers, he could have finished this ages ago and saved himself a sweaty brow and aching arm. Or better yet, could have Arthur polishing _his_ armor on his hands and knees.

Of course, he'd have to _get_ some first.

"Stop smirking and keep working." Merlin didn't have to turn around to know that cocky, self-assured smile was still plastered in place.

"What are you, the Prince or the courts jester?"

"I thought we'd been over this before, Merlin," Arthur knelt down beside him, boyish mischief shining in his eyes "I'm the prince and _you're _the jester," The grin spread "You really are slow, Merlin." Another condescending pat.

"Of course sire. Sorry sire." _Stupid prat._

"That's quite all right. Now go and fill the tub, my feet are aching."

"Oh, I don't doubt that." Merlin let the sarcasm run thick as he swept his hands off on his trousers "Standing around and doing nothing except causing me misery has got to be testing on them."

"Are you mocking me Merlin?" Arthur raised one blonde brow, arms folded across his broad chest, eyes intent on his servant.

"No sir. I was merely trying to put myself in your shoes, or rather, comfy leather boots." Merlin grit his teeth, forcing a smile that looked more like a grimace on his face. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a tub to fill."

* * *

"Never again." Gaius watched as Merlin collapsed face first onto his bed and into his pillow as if his legs could hold him no more.

"A little bit of work never hurt anybody Merlin."

"Whoever said that is a liar. It hurts me… daily!" As if to reiterate the point, he felt his own feet throb as the excursions of the day swept over him.

"Really." Gaius chastised, hiding a smile as Merlin groaned, attempting to sit up.

"Really! You haven't just spent the last hour attending to his royal highnesses royal feet," He felt himself cringe as he reminisced "The only thing royal about them being how royally dreadful they smelt!"

"Now Merlin-"

"Not now Gaius please. There's only so much wisdom I can take in a day; regardless of whether it's Arthur's definition or yours." Slumping back down on his bed, Merlin closed his eyes, feeling as if the stresses of the day were dragging them down.

"It's your destiny Merlin; you've got to keep that in mind. Through thick and thin he'll need you," Gaius' brow furrowed as he realised just how much hung on the fragile shoulders of the boy "He'll depend upon you and you'll in turn-"

Merlin suddenly snorted.

"Merlin! You may not like what I have to say but-" As he approached the bed where Merlin laid, the sounds of deep breathing could be faintly heard and Gaius laughed internally at himself for not realizing earlier.

"I have faith in you boy." He whispered, footsteps light against the wooden floor "You are destined for great things." And with that, he departed.

* * *

**AN: Like I said, hopefully more to come soon as I love this story so far! Comments may help clear the block :) But the main thing is I hope you enjoyed it :D  
**

**xx**


End file.
